clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tidalwave11
Tidalwave11 is a Southern Kanta Penguin working as a chef in Eastshield. His personality is somewhat conflicting, as he is panicky, paranoid and tranquil at all times. ---- Early Life Tidalwave11 was hatched on the 18th of June, 1989. His parents were a hostess and waiter respectively, infact, nearly all of Tidalwave's relatives were either hosts or waiters. His parents bought him waiter and host-based toys, hoping that'll he'll be either one later in life. The toys included a jigsaw puzzle, when put together, showed a podium and a waiter and waitress mix 'n' match set. . One day however, when he was the human equivilant of 3, he was playing with his waiter mix 'n' match set when a brand new TV show which featured a Khanz Penguin in a samurai outfit showing veiwers how to make Pengolian food aired on the livingroom TV. After this, Tidalwave began watching this show every day, and when more cooking shows aired on television, he would watch those too. At the human equivilant of 4, his parents sat him down and asked him what he would to be when he grows up. While his parents were expecting to say he was going to be either a waiter or a host, they got quite a shock when he said he wanted to be a chef. His parents decided that maybe he should become one, and started taking him to cooking classes starting from the human equivilant of 6. Academy Years At the human equivilant of 12, he had heard about a place called Penguin Academy somewhere in the USA which was north of his homeland, South Island and how they had classes in Culinary. After a few deals were made, his parents bid him farewell as he travelled on a cruise to the USA. Halfway through the cruise, the ship stopped at Club Penguin for two hours (As the captain said he was "letting the tourists sightsee for awhile") Tidalwave11 was amazed by the appearance of the island, in addition to the amount of servers and places there. Infact, there was a music jam going on when ship stopped, and Tidalwave11 managed to get his hands on many a souvineir, including a red electric guitar, a pair of maracas and an autographed background from a famous drummer who was performing there. When he realised it was time to go, he just managed to board the ship again before it left for the USA. When he did get to the USA, it was more amazing then Club Penguin, with all the skyscrapers, resturaunts and shops all over the place. He immeadiatly headed for Penguin Academy and took classes in Culinary. While he was relatively well at cooking, he started to panick significantly when his final exam was to make four Nummy Cakes and then feed them to four Mwa Mwa Penguins. He got mixed up and used mullet sweat (Some studetns at the academy were making a seafood soup in the same class.) instead of puffle sack water. The mwa mwa penguins who ate the cakes suddenly started to have fish-like traits, and you can still see them today circling Fruit Island in the water. Despite this, he still graduated and then went to Penguin State University. College Years When he first got into the university at the human eqivialnt of 18, he awakwardly caused a book club to consider a football team "strange" and caused both groups to disband for unknown reasons. Nevertheless, he quickly took Culinary classes and did suprisingly well. A rather odd thing about Tidalwave11 while he was taking classes was that the Cookbot 3000, a robotic teacher never gave him the brunt of the robot's malfunction, in which he would run amok and freeze nearby creatures in giant icecubes. It seems cookbot can impliment appearances of creatures in it's database, making it impossible for cookbot to harm that creature in any way, though it is limited to one creature at a time. During his Junior years, he got involved with the local college soccer team, The Blue Wildefulls. He was somewhat intimidated by the rival team, the stormy seas, and got so nervous that during one match he just froze and stood there for three hours, making his team lose the final match. He has no memory of freezing, as he said "One minute, I was about to kick the ball to my teammate, the next, the game is suddenly over and my team lost". When he went to Culinary Class for his final exam, he was shocked to find he had to bake TEN nummy cakes. While he looked like he was about to have a nervous berakdown, he kept his cool and managed to pull it off with ease, remembering to check the label on the can next to him to see if it was puffle sack water of not. When he leaving the university after the graduation party, he tripped over a visiting RocketSnail, and saw right before him, the secret ingridient for nummy cakes to make the cure of mwa mwaness permament, though we can't tell you, because it's a secret. Present Times After graduating, he took a job as a chef at a well known resturaunt somewhere in Eastshield (Though everyone forgets the name of it.) and has mastered everything on the menu, ranging from the fishy bacon breakfast to the midnight macaroni speacial. His co-workers also respect for being such a great chef, and after he makes a great meal for a well-known person, they usually give gifts to congratulate him. Every Christmas, he goes back to South Island to spend Christmas with his family (Including the very snooty Yalondo Yinchanva) and though most of his relatives still doubt about his career, they usually care about him, and bring him christmas presents. Though one time there was a heated family arguement after Yalondo gave Tidalwave a pair of ragged, mismatched shoes for Christmas. He also has a habit of writing up new recipies, though they are sometimes bizzare. Here's a list of some of the names of the recipies: *Chocolate covered Mullet with a pinch of lemon. *Mullet covered Chocolate with a twist of lime *Guitar Cake with an oil filling. *A fairground made out of cake. Running For Rollback A while ago, Tidalwave was awaiting wether or not he would be accepted into the Rollback Task Force, but by the looks of things before, it looked like it was going to be very likely he'll join. Ninjinian supported the Southern Kanta Penguin in his quest for Rollback-som. ("Is that even a word?" -Director Benny) Here's what he said about Tidalwave: "To start cookie-off, brother's a good friend, and boy's cookie-always preparing some sort of zany cookie-meal that many penguins, including me, will cookie-enjoy, brother!" Even The Leader was supporting the chef! Here's what he said about Tidalwave: "He's an amazing person! I mean, have you tried his black fish with nachos? Most delicous entree I've ever had! He might even be able to run for SYSOP sometime soon!" The Bureau of Fiction began to discuss wether or not he would be accepted into the Rollback Rask force. Everyone except Benny (He didn't like the word Rollback-som.) and Tidalwave was accepted into the Bureau. Tidalwave was given his card, and after exploring the Bureau for a bit, discovered his cousin Yalondo Yinchanva was a member of the place. They discussed the fourth wall for a bit until the guide told him to come check out the rest of the area. Now, not only does Tidalwave work as a rollback at the Bureau, he also works as the chef at the kitchen, making feasts fit for a king for the employees. It was once rumored that Tidalwave was rolling for sysopship, after keeping several walruses distracted long enough so more higher bureau authorities could delete them. The Kanta Penguin soon became a sysop on the 5th of November, 2009 after much praise, and Yalondo Yinchanva, in an act of kindness held a private coronation for him. It started with a speech from the chef, followed by speeches from the other quest and finished with a large feast of cake. The following guests came: The ones who came * Yalondo Yinchanva * Ttamorules * Sensei Wraith * His parents * Ninjinian * A female co-worker from Tidalwave's place of employment * Tails6000 * Willy the Penguin * Dancing Penguin The ones who were unable to come * Captain Ash (Was exploring The Northern Moraine, and was also rescuing a penguin from a [[Shprogshel.) * Explorer 767 (Busy.) * Mabel (Thankfully.) * Ini Isellicia lX (Busy.) * Tidalwave's unknown third cousin. (Busy.) * PabloDePablo (Busy) After the coronation, Tidalwave quickly went for sysop duties. He still cooks at the Bureau of Fiction and his place of work, thankfully. Trivia *Yalondo Yinchanva is a distant cousin of him. *Tidalwave11 considers Indigo fish "too exotic" to prepare, which is ironic, as it is considered a delicacy on South Island. *Oddly, he doesn't use the way of talking other Southern Kanta Penguins use (In which they speak EVERY detail. EVERY) though if he gets really mad he will start talking like one. *He's rather good friends with Ninjinian. *He has never been seen without his apron on. *The only exception of this is during halloween. No-one has ever seen his apron during halloween. *He has a degree in making over 25,000 kinds of potato-based meals. See also *Yalondo Yinchanva *Nummy Cakes Category:Penguins Category:characters Category:Character Users